


What Kind Of Man

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Date Invite, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Rescue, Thank You Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline frequent the same bar, and he's definitely noticed her. One night she's alone, and before Klaus can make his way over she's drawn into a conversation. But something doesn't seem right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind Of Man

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Klaroline Wednesdays on Tumblr. I strayed a bit from the prompt, I think.

**What Kind of Man**

**(KC Wednesday prompt: Caroline is saved by Klaus from being abused by someone. Though she is grateful, she doesn't know him and is afraid of him. He makes it clear he is not a rapist and that she will always be safe next to him. Title from the song of the same name by Florence + the Macjine. Rated T.)**

Klaus isn't a middle of the week drinker (not since university, anyway) but it's Kol's birthday and Kol insisted the actual day be commemorated, in addition to the festivities that were planned for the weekend. So they'd met up at their usual bar, after work, to have a few drinks. That had, of course, devolved into raucous competition, with several hundred dollars riding on it, at the pool tables. Klaus is only half paying attention at this point. The bar is quieter today than it usually was on the weekends, though he does recognize a few faces.

Mostly the regular (read: alcoholic) regulars. And her. Caroline.

He'd only been introduced to her last week, though he'd noticed her months ago, when she'd first begun frequenting the establishment. She's gorgeous and bubbly and has the kind of laugh that makes you smile in involuntarily in response and he'd often thought about starting a conversation. He'd be witty and charming, eventually asking for her phone number, but the timing had just never quite been right.

Then, last Saturday, Caroline had rescued Rebekah from a catastrophic wardrobe event (Bekah's words, not his) with a couple of safety pins and they'd made fast friends in the ladies room, and their respective groups had mingled for the evening. They'd chatted a bit, about their jobs, her distaste for beer and his ridiculous number of siblings, all of whom had been in attendance. He'd not managed to ask for her number though, despite the increase in his interest after their conversation, something he'd mentally berated himself for the next day. Caroline's alone tonight, which is unusual. Typically she's in the company of a pair of brunette twins (who seem to be as diametrically opposed in personality as two people with identical faces could possibly be), and a diminutive girl with a killer glare that Kol's a bit obsessed with, none of who's names had stuck in his brain.

Klaus has been sneaking glances at her, debating asking her to join them, for the last twenty minutes. He hesitates, first because the trash talking Kol and Damon are engaging in is frankly embarrassing, and second is that she appears out of sorts, melancholy even, and he doesn't want to impose.

He decides that issuing a low pressure invitation couldn't hurt, would be polite even, since they'd become acquainted last week. Stefan's the only other person at the table (engrossed in his phone, probably texting Rebekah, who'd been less than pleased by Kol's 'no girl's allowed' edict) "I'll be right back, mate," Klaus tells him, getting up.

"Finally," Stefan says, with a scoff.

"What's that?"

Stefan tears his gaze away from the screen to level Klaus with an unimpressed look, "You've been eyeing that girl from last week for half an hour. Not to mention all the eyeing you've been doing for months."

"Have not," Klaus denies, weakly. "And her name is Caroline."

"I know that," Stefan replies with a smirk, "The fact that you remember it says a lot. Rebekah says to go for it, she likes Caroline much more than your usual slags. They're going shopping on Sunday, apparently."

"The level of codependency you and my sister display is sometimes alarming, you know."

"It has its perks."

"Not any that I'd be interested in hearing, I'd imagine."

"Nope," Stefan confirms. "Now go. Good luck."

Klaus rolls his eyes and doesn't bother responding. He's making his way across the bar and though he'd initially been mildly offended that Stefan had assumed he'd need luck of all things, it turns out that he could have used it. He'd waited too long to make his approach, and there's a bloke in a suit chatting Caroline up. The universe has evidently decided that his genuine interest in a woman must be thwarted at every turn.

Klaus changes course and heads to the restrooms. He meets Caroline's eyes briefly, as he passes her table, and she smiles at him in recognition.

He nods in acknowledgement and continues on. When he returns to his side of the bar a few minutes later Stefan is shaking his head in disappointment but keeps his comments to himself under Klaus' warning glare.

Klaus' eyes drift back to Caroline occasionally, without him consciously meaning to look at her. She doesn't warm up to the man in the suit immediately, her expression more polite than interested. But he persists and she wavers, eventually accepting a drink.

She seems to loosen up quickly after that. Klaus' attention is drawn back to her when the peal of laughter he recognizes from breaks out over the noise of the bar. The man she'd been speaking to is helping her with her coat. Caroline's unsteady on her feet, leaning heavily on the table, and the man is wearing a smugly pleased expression that does not sit well with Klaus.

He's out of his chair and making his way toward them without a second thought, or a word for his friends. He ignores the man completely, focusing on Caroline, as he asks if she's alright.

"M'fine," Caroline slurs in response. She's swaying, and her skin is flushed and her forehead is damp. It's February and the bar is in no way warm, so Klaus is even more certain that something is not right.

Her companion attempts to elbow Klaus out of the way, but he's not budging, "She's fine, bro. Just had a few too many. I'm going to take her home. I'll tuck her in nice and tight," he finishes with a snicker.

Klaus fights the urge to strangle him, "She's not fine," he growls. "And you're not taking her anywhere."

"This isn't any of your business, dude. Back off."

Klaus takes a deep breath, and forces himself to be calm. He grasps Caroline's upper arms and steers her towards a chair, not letting go until she's settled into it. He steps in between her and her suitor, "I'm making it my business. I'm fairly certain you've drugged her. Now I suggest you leave."

"I don't need to drug anyone. A girl comes to a bar alone, you know what she's after. She's not even that hot."

Stefan had wandered over in time to catch the end of that conversation. He steps up next to Klaus and joins him in staring down the belligerent man. Klaus' fists are clenched tightly and he's positively itching to take a swing. Stefan knows the signs of Klaus' fraying temper better than most so he speaks up, "I'm seconding that suggestion that you leave. I'm going to call the cops no matter what, but you might want a head start."

The man's eyes narrow, and he glances back and forth between Klaus and Stefan, before grabbing his coat and leaving, muttering something about cockblocking doucebags as he stalks away. Klaus turns back to Caroline, who's slumped over with her forehead on the table. He crouches next to her and only vaguely hears Stefan say he's going to go talk with the bouncer and let Kol and the others know what's happening.

"How are you doing, love?"

"Don't feel good," she mumbles, rolling her head to the side so she can look at him.

Gently, Klaus brushes her hair away from her face, "I know. But you're safe and we're going to fix that. Do you remember me? We met here, last week."

Her face creases in deep concentration and her eyes are unfocused on his, "Kind of. Pretty eyes. You're blurry."

"Sorry about that, sweetheart. My name is Klaus. Can I call one of your friends? I think you're going to need to get checked out."

"Bonnie. Or Kat. Not Elena. Judgey."

"Alright," Klaus locates her phone in her purse, and she's luckily able to unlock it for him, though he suspects that's habit rather than her actually remembering the code. He has a quick, awkward conversation with her friend Bonnie, who promises to come immediately.

Stefan returns with the bar's owner and a female bartender, who sits with Caroline and offers her a glass of water under Klaus' concerned gaze. They're joined by two uniformed police officers shortly and both he and Stefan describe the man they'd seen with Caroline. EMT's show up a few minutes later and begin performing tests on Caroline.

Bonnie rushes into the bar less than fifteen minutes after Klaus had hung up the phone with her, wearing sweatpants and with a purple wool cap jammed over damp hair. She ignores all the commotion and kneels down next to Caroline's chair. They speak in quiet tones for a few moments, before Bonnie wraps Caroline in a fierce hug and comes over to talk to the police. There's a fire in her eyes and tension in her shoulders, "Please tell me you know who the dick who spiked her drink is," her tone is clipped and angry and Klaus would not want to meet her alone in a dark alley, despite her small stature.

The officers assure her that it's very likely that the man will be apprehended. Klaus has gotten the impression that the would be rapist was an idiot, as well as a creepy predator, and had used a credit card to pay for the drink he'd roofied.

Bonnie nods in satisfaction and eyes him in recognition, "You're Klaus," she notes.

"I am."

"Thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to, honestly."

Bonnie smiles tightly but is distracted as the paramedics seem to be attempting to move Caroline from the bar. She darts to Caroline's side and wraps an arm around her waist, not sparing Klaus another thought. He watches as they leave the bar, and he wishes that he knew Caroline more than just barely. That he knew her well enough to drop by with flowers or chicken soup or something tomorrow, to make sure she suffers no lasting effects from this night. It's going to bother him, not knowing how this ends.

* * *

Late Sunday afternoon, there's a knock on Klaus' door. He's not expecting any visitors, but he'd also not really been doing anything productive, so he doesn't mind the interruption. Upon opening the door he's shocked, and quite pleased.

"Hi," Caroline greets him, fingers twisting together nervously around the handle of a gift bag, when he doesn't manage to say anything, "Rebekah brought me. I hope you don't mind."

Klaus shakes himself, unsure of how long he'd been gaping at her like an imbecile, "No, not at all, do you want to come in?"

"No. Thanks. Rebekah's actually waiting downstairs. I brought you this," she thrusts the gift bag at him, "Full disclosure, I'm not really sure what sort of gift says, 'Thanks for chasing off a creep who drugged me and getting me medical attention even though I'm basically a stranger' but Rebekah says you like to draw, so you get a sketchbook and some fancy pencils. The girl at the store recommended them."

"You really didn't have to do that."

Caroline shrugs, "And you didn't have to do what you did. A lot of guys wouldn't have."

"I was headed over to speak to you when that man did. So perhaps if I'd not waited quite so long to work up to it the whole messy business could have been avoided."

"Oh, god. Please do not blame yourself. I'm the idiot who accepted a drink from a sketchy stranger."

"You're not an idiot, love. It's an appalling world we live in that a woman must be so on guard."

Caroline smiles shyly, "So we agree that the only person to blame is the douche with the roofie?"

"We do."

"Great," Caroline rocks back a step, "I'll see you around?"

"Wait," Klaus decides to make a leap, since not doing so had ended so badly last time, "Would you like to have coffee with me? I understand if you don't, given your recent experiences with terrible men, but…"

"I'd like that," she interrupts, "You're obviously not a terrible man. Tomorrow? I work until 4:30."

"That's perfect."

She gives him the name of a bakery, promising the cupcakes will blow his mind, and an address, before she takes her leave. They exchange one last smile before the doors of the elevator close between them.

Klaus didn't get her number, but finds that he doesn't mind. They'll work up to that, he's sure.


End file.
